Testimonio Oneshot
by Sharingan Z
Summary: Un observador anonimo nos cuenta como fue la relacion de Danny y Sam desde sus inicios, Si quieren saberlo, entren y vean


_**CAPITULO 1: HOLA SOY SAMANTHA**_

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez sentada en la mismo lugar de costumbre oyendo las aburridas clases, si, son aburridas, nisiquiera tengo a alguien a mi costado con quien conversar, mi nombre, si lo quieren saber, es Samantha Manson, la chica"rara", porque pensaran eso, no me importa; cuando salga al receso me comeré mi suflé de coliflor; es lo que mi mama cocina y me hace sentir mejor, como ya se dieron cuenta no soy muy popular, solo tengo un amigo cuyo nombre es Tucker y con el siempre me entretengo charlando y haciendole bromitas; a el le gusta una chica llamada Valerie, no se que le ve pero bueno son sus gustos y no puedo meterme en ese campo.

Bien, toco el timbre de receso ahora al jardín, ahí tengo mi arbolito, si, es mio, nisiquiera he estado ahí con mi amigo Tuck, ese arbolito es el único que me escucha, ni siquiera mis padres me ponen tanta atención como mi arbolito mientras como mi suflé, le cuento a mi amiguito todo lo que hice en la escuela hasta ahora, vaya, me pregunto que eso que tiene allí, veamos; Oh! No lo puedo creer es su primera flor FELICIDADES! Abrazo a mi amiguito y me propongo a recoger su flor, lo malo es que esta muy alto, casi en la copa, no me queda mas remedio que subir allí, vaya que nunca he escalado este arbol, se me hace algo difícil, oh no, que fue eso, vaya, el timbre, me molesta que me asusten así, pero ahora como bajo, ay Dios, me voy a caer, creo que no voy a resistir, pero confio en que mi arbol me va a salvar, así que me suelto y como dije no me paso nada hasta que siento algo que se mueve debajo de mi que será...

Puedes salir de encima mio-era la voz de un chico

Eh, ah si, disculpa-ahora si me temia lo peor, si este chico era del grupo del fastidioso de Dash, probablemente de ser la menos popular iba a pasar a ser el payaso del circo

Me incorporo, se que me tengo que ir pero observo detenidamente al chico, era un joven de cabellos como el ebano, era ojiazul y vestia una playera blanca con unos jeans, por su vestidura me di cuenta que no era del grupo de Dash así que le ayudo a levantarse

Lo lamento mucho-me disculpo, se que no hago mucho haciendo eso pero es lo único que me queda

Esta bien, mas bien-me dijo-ten cuidado cuando subas a un arbol, y mucho mas si es que usas minifalda

Que dijo este, eso quiere decir, sin pensarlo dos veces le meti una bofetada por estúpido y me fui de ahí muy ofendida hacia el salon de clases, que se había creído este chico, era un pervertido, vaya sujeto, mi mama siempre me decía que usara un short pequeño debajo de la falda por si pasaba esto, ahora me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ahora llego al salón de clases, y como siempre Tuck me pregunta donde he estado, a lo cual como siempre le respondo por ahí; Hm. Lancer demora mucho, me pregunto que esta haciendo, hasta que llega acompañado de alguien, Ja! Que sorpresa es el pervertido de hace unos cinco minutos, espera, ahora que lo veo bien, este chico no tiene mirada lujuriosa, mas bien de tristeza, porque ser� bueno este tipo me vio las bragas, eso definitivamente no se queda así, así que se llama Danny Fenton, Fenton, donde oi ese apellido, ah ya me acorde era el hizo de una pareja que tenia una compañía de Cazafantasmas, parece que todos los demás lo recordaron, el chico se quiso sentar junto a Paulina pero esta le dijo que estaba ocupado, todos se rieron, Dash lo invito a sentarse con el, en serio, Hm, parece que era otra broma, el pobre Danny se quedo con un chicle en su pantalón, acaso dije pobre, es la primera vez que digo pobre a alguien nisiquera a Tucker, cuando se rien de el, vaya hospitalidad de la Secundaria Casper, ya me harte que lo traten así, lo llamo por su nombre y lo invito a sentarse junto a mi, así puedo arreglar cuentas con el; ey, no quiere, seguro que piensa que también lo voy a bromear, lo jalo del cuello de su playera y lo siento a fuerza en la carpeta, examina su entorno como si fuera una ardillita y como lo ve seguro me sonrie, pero yo lo miro con mala cara, la clase empezó y como siempre me quedo dormida hasta que siento que me mueven el hombro, Diablos! Lancer descubrió que me dormi, abro mis ojos soñolientos y pudo distinguir a Danny haciendo señas de hola con su mano, fue el el que me movio.

¿Que quieres, leche de pecho-le pregunto con sarcasmo

No, ya cumpli, hace 8 años, mas de 9 meses-me respondió con sonrisa, era la primera vez que alguien que recién me conocia me sonriera, con Tucker, solo cuando tenia problemas en Francés me hablo y de ahí nos hicimos amigos y eso fue luego de 4 meses de conocernos

Entonces-le pregunto extrañada

Solo quería pedirte disculpas por el comentario que te hice frente al arbol, te juro que fue sin mala intención y también agradecerte por encontrar un sitio seguro-me volvio a sonreír

No hay problema-le dije esbozando una sonrisa, tengo que admitirlo, este chico me agrada es muy sincero y se le nota en su mirada, tiene una mirada de chico inocente, como un niño-por cierto, me llamo Samantha Manson

Yo soy Danny-me dijo-Danny Fenton

Vaya, en serio-le dije con sarcasmo-fijate que no me hubiera creido si no me lo decias

El se rió, rió, de mi sarcasmo, este chico tiene algo especial, tal vez lo descubra con el tiempo

Me ayudas-le dije ruborizándome-a ayudar a un amigo

Claro que si- me respondió con entusiasmo, y me ayudo en la tarde a recoger la flor de mi arbolito y me acompaño a casa, se porto muy bien conmigo y fue el único chico que no se quejo que yo le conversara, algo me dice que nos llevaremos muy bien

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Han pasado 5 años, Danny, Tucker y yo somos inseparables, bueno en verdad, con Danny nunca he tenido tanta intimidad con alguien ni siquiera con mi arbolito, cada 3 meses Danny y yo recogiamos sus flores desde aquel día en que lo conoci y paso buenos momentos con el y mi arbolito, si adivinaron Tucker no conoce aun mi arbolito secreto, solo Danny y nadie mas; bueno ahora lo espero para recoger las flores que horas seran, oh no! Danny debio llegar hace mas de media hora, que le ha pasado, llamo a su casa mas que molesta estoy preocupada, me contesta su hermana Jazmín, que cosa dice? Que se ha desmayado, ahora voy alla le dije, fui corriendo hasta su casa y la encontré llorando diciéndose a si misma inepta por no poder cuidar bien a su hermanito menor, me dijo que había entrado en el taller y había oido un grito desgarrador y era de Danny, ya que sus padres habían salido, entre a su habitación y ahí estaba el, recostado como un angelito

Llamaste al medico-su hermana me nego con la cabeza

Para sorpresa Danny empezó a reaccionar y se incorporo Jazz estaba saltando de felicidad, le regaño por entrara al taller de sus padres y me dejo encargada con el hasta que vengan los señores Fenton, pues ella tenia que ir a la biblioteca por unos libros para su tarea

Danny estas bien-le pregunte cuando Jazz me dejo a solas con el

Si, Sam, lo lamento, por haberte preocupado, ahora vamos a reoger las flores del arbol

Danny, ahora tu estas debil, mejor esperemos hasta mañana, si?

Quise abrazarlo pero lago paso cuando lo iba a abrazar el se desvanecio!

Danny donde estas-grite, esperando respuesta

Aquí - me dijo apareciendo debajo de su cama

Como hiciste eso-le dije sorprendida y asustada esperando explicaciones y a lo que el me conto todo el accidente del taller, escuche todo con atención hasta que di mi veredicto

Danny, creo que eres alma en pena-le bromee y como siempre el se rió conmigo

No, porque si no, entonces explica que pueda sentir las cosas materiales?

Buen punto-le dije

Tengo poderes de fantasma Sam, ahora que hago?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Son las nueve de la noche, hace 2 años que Danny obtuvo sus poderes de fantasma y estamos junto con Tucker en la plaza, luchando contra Vlad, un híbrido como el, que según Danny estaba obsesionado con su madre, ambos son muy fuertes, la ultima vez que Danny lo enfrentó Vlad lo superaba en habilidad, pero gracias a que estuve con el cuando el le revelo sus poderes a su padre, el se encargo de entrenarlo con sus maquinas y Danny avanzo mucho desde aquel incidente y casi me atrevería a decir que es igual de fuerte que el

Danny, ten cuidado esta usando el truco de multiplicación-advirtió Tuck-el verdadero es el segundo de la izquierda

Danny lanzo un rayo de hectoplasma, con suficiente poder para derrotarlo y hacerlo egresar a la normalidad, apenas descendio lo abrace fuerte, como si hubiera sido la ultima vez que lo fuera a hacer

Tonto-le dije- me preocupaste

lo lamento Sam-me dijo el con una de sus usuales sonrisas y me regresaba el abrazo, el señor Fenton se acerco a Vlad que estaba derrotado

Amigo, cuanto lo siento-dijo el mientras se lo llevo en su camioneta especial

Danny, Tucker y yo decidimos celebrar la victoria de hoy, así que optamos por una feria, Tucker se disculpo porque su mama lo necesitaba así que me quede con Danny

Danny y yo la pasamos muy bien en la feria, Danny no ha cambiado, sigue siendo el mismo chico inocente y a la vez atrevido que conoci antes es muy gentil y caballeroso, es todo un sueño, ahora que ya tenemos 16 años todas al chicas andan detrás de el, por su forma de ser y en especial por su mirada, que tiene algo misterioso, muchas personas dicen que sus ojos son verdes, talvez han visto cuando brillan espectralmente; cuando salimos de la feria, Danny dice que me tiene una sorpresa, genial, adoro las sorpresas y mas cuando el me las hace, primero me toma de la mano y me lleva a volar por los aires, es todo un sueño, la vista es hermosa, me entretuve viendo la ciudad con todos sus hermosos colores y pasamos por el bosque, donde una hermosa catarata bañaba de rocío la pradera que estaba cerca, toso fue muy bonito y mágico; cuando estábamos sobrevolando la escuela me dice que cierre los ojos, yo obedezco, lo mejor de las sorpresas es cuando no sabes que es, si lo supieras no seria sorpresa. Finalmente aterrizamos y me dice que los abra, los abro y veo mi sorpresa, que lindo, es mi arbolito, crecido y todo cubierto de hermosas flores, las luciérnagas presentes aumentaban la belleza de este y alrededor de el había un cerco de jazmines, rosas y claveles de ricos aromas estaba fascinada era la mejor sorpresa que me habían hecho, de repente siento que Danny me toma de la cintura, no ofrezco resistencia, y me invita a sentarme, recargo mi cabeza en su hombro, juego con sus cabellos enredándolos con mis dedos, me rió cuando Danny me dice que pare, que le hago doler, pero si es divertido, a mi me divierte, el me mira a mis ojos, yo hago lo mismo, me pierdo en ese mar inmenso que son sus ojos azules quiero observarlos mejor y me acerco a el, el también se acerca, yo pongo mis brazos en sus hombros y siento su mano en mi cabeza empujándome suavemente hacia el, su mirada me hipnotiza y sus labios, cual manzanas maduras que van a caer de arbol aumentan mi deseo, ahora solo quiero estar con el, sentirlo, y quizás tenerlo

Te gusto mi sorpresa-pregunto en un suspiro estando a centímetros de mi boca

Si Danny-le respondi-espero que también te guste la mia

Algo me dice que si-me dijo en un hilo de voz -te amo Sam

Y yo a ti fantasmita travieso-le dije juguetonamente mientras me acercaba mas a el

Finalmente puedo probar el néctar de sus labios, oh dios mio, esto es embriagante, no quiero detenerme, no quiero separarme, me siento adicta a el, me siento suya, y el ahora es mio, con mis labios he dejado mi marca invisible sobre el, el cual solo el lo puede notar y nadie me lo va a quitar, sigo besándolo y mi lengua entra en su terreno interno, siento cosquillas pero en vez de reirme lo beso mas intensamente y siento que el reacciona de la misma manera, siento que me falta el aire, me separo de el y me acuesto sobre su pecho, con los ojos abiertos, mientras el me tiene en sus brazos, veo una flor caer y me acuerdo de la primera flor que este arbolito me dio, esa vez que conoci a Danny, y ahora puedo decir que esa vez no fue coincidencia, fue una señal, de que al fin había encontrado a alguien especial para mi, gracias arbolito querido!


End file.
